gracelingfandomcom-20200213-history
Garan
Garan is Nax's illegitimate child, and the twin brother of Clara. He seems severe, but is kind-hearted, as well as physically weak because of an illness he had as a child. Fire Garan is not sure he trusts Fire at first but learns to trust her. Brigan explains that this initial distrust is due to "his nature, and his job." It officially comes to an end (though it had lessened beforehand) during one of his "setbacks," or an aggravation of his illness of some kind. In this one, "breathing was a difficulty and he had no strength to sit up," and Fire sat with him "to ease his sense of his throbbing head and burning lungs." He is an occasional companion of hers in the questioning rooms, being one of the spymasters for the king (Clara being the other.) This job also includes him in spinning tactics and plans with his siblings and Fire, often taking the most practical side of arguments. His illness doesn't allow him to fight when war broke out, but he travels with Clara, Brigan and Nash when he can in order to do his part. Though blood and gore are known not to rattle him, Fire's capture, especially her broken demeanor on return, distresses him greatly. He confronts her in her rooms a few days after her return, beginning with anger and accusations but ending with his fear for her and the kingdom showing through. Fire calms him, realizing how unwell he looks, and that "he was carrying too much." It is he who suggests she "ease the pain of the soldiers who are dying" in the army hospitals, which ends up serving as a place for her to vent her compassion as well as making her a saintly fixture in all Dellian eyes. When the war is over and general peace is restored, he talks about his plans for marrying Sayre, Hanna's history tutor, which presumably goes forward. Personality On first appearance, Garan seems rather unfriendly and extremely serious. It is clear he has very little inclination to trust people, but, like Brigan, it can be gained by a kind act or sacrifice to him as proof. However, his wariness never seems to truly leave any person, not just those he learns to trust. Garan is also very intelligent, being constantly mentally guarded and able to open a feeling perfectly to Fire upon their first meeting. Another allusion to his intelligence is made on his and Fire's courtyard walk, when Fire thinks that "some of the smartest men had a hard time comprehending the obvious." He also has a very dry, slightly bitter sense of humor, like suggesting that they "give him an opportunity to explain, once he's dead." Garan is also known to be very frugal, a common phrase of his being "We are not made of money." This conscientiousness occasionally serves as a minor annoyance to his siblings. Garan's role as a spymaster is taxing for him, but he insists on working through all difficulties he faces. He also hates to be patronized. Both ideas point to the fact that his health is a major source of vexation for him. It is likely that he feels useless because his ill health, and while is mentally capable of helping the kingdom, his body won't allow him to do as much as he might. Spywork is what he can do the most of, so he won't consent to taking breaks even when his health really needs it. In this way his pure heart and nobility shows, even when he is at his most severe. Category:Characters Category:Dellians Category:Males Category:Fire Characters